


Doctor Who: Without you... I can not wake up

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Familie, Future, Love, Memories, Nightmares, One Shot, Save, Twelve - Clara, falling, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Darkness ... Cold ... An eternal fall, which is unstoppable. He knows there will be no end if he can not escape this "world".~
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 10





	Doctor Who: Without you... I can not wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dear reader ...
> 
> New story from me, which this time is directly "told" by Twelve.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: Without you... I can not wake up

I fall, slowly and yet fast, into the darkness? I do not know, it's too dark to see anything. There's a voice, cold, colder than ice calling for me, but I'm not responding.

My hearts follow only that which was hidden in it all the time, the one desire that grew stronger with every moment. I am still in the dark, but now I feel warmth on my hand, a warmth that can only emanate from one person.

I can not see anything, even in this darkness my eyes are not so good, they can only perceive the outlines, but in that case it's fine, I know who she is, it can only be one person.

I take her hands in mine, rest my forehead on hers and we both will be smiling at that moment. How could we not, all for a long time our hearts were filled only with one wish. The desire we carry together in us.

I smile, my eyes are closed and we fall together. Will we always fall? I do not care, as long as we do it together. I'm happy, the first time in such a long time. My hearts are beating wildly, my thoughts are filled with the desire to kiss her ... But when I want to kiss her, she suddenly disappears.

Again, that cold voice that calls for me... No, do not call, it reaches for me, wraps around my body and pulls me down more and more. I want to scream, but my voice remains silent. Nobody would hear me here in the darkness anyway.

A voice, warm and concerned, calls for me, but I can not respond. I'm trapped in this nightmare, but I want to wake up, push her to me and tell her how much I love her. How much I need her. But none of it wants to work.

„Come to me, here you will be happy“, it is that cold voice that calls me, but I do not listen to it, I want to banish it from my mind. I've already found a place where I'm happy, I never want to change it. My hands draw her closer to me, even now that I'm trapped in the nightmare, all I'm after is her. I can not leave her, not after giving us this chance.

„It's all right“, she whispered, „I'm with you, no one will take you away from me.

We can be together, it's us, so many years, but just as long take the nightmares. I do not know why I have them, I have no idea why they do not disappear.

„Clara?“, Finally I manage to say something, it's just a whisper, but it's a name. A name that means everything to me. I smile and slowly my eyes open, returning from the darkness of the nightmare. She is lying next to me, her one hand on my cheek.

What did I earn her for? She is so... I do not know how to describe her. I should have so many words and yet I do not want to think of one.

My hearts have been singing their names for many years, even though my head forgot them, but all that time was not really that way. She was the first person this face saw. The fact that I was talking about not liking my kidneys was just a distraction from what was really going through my head. But I could not mention that she is beautiful and I was so happy that she was with me.

Should it be a secret that I was completely in love with her (thanks, new Doctor)? I was so hurt when she... You know, I will not mention that name. I was also an idiot when I fulfilled her desire to bring him back. Why had I ever done it? Would not he then have become a cyberman?

That day, when she yelled at me to make him "alive" again, I just wanted to get involved.

It was his own fault! He could have stopped talking on the phone. Should I bring back anyone who died prematurely?!

And yet I did, even though my hearts died at that moment.

„I love you!“, I wanted to scream, I had loved her all the time, the adventures we could experience were the best (in this incarnation) we had.

But all that was no longer relevant. She was lying next to me now. I know it sounds "possessive," but it was mine. I still remember it very well when we met again.

„Welcome back, Doctor.“

That's how she greeted me. I could not take my eyes off her and before I knew what I was doing I had already closed her in my arms. I still did not like being hugged, but I just did not want to stop here.

Yes, these moments could last forever.

„Thanks for being there“, I said as she snuggled up to me.

„Always. Someone has to take care of you.“

I smiled.

„Clara? If I have a nightmare again, please be there again.“

She nodded and as so often before, our lips closed. I love to kiss her, how should I not.

As long as she's with me, I will not let her go. No matter how much this nightmare captured me every night, there was always one person who caught me again and again.

That alone kept me alive...

„Mum, dad? Can I come to you?“

...and our son... Nova.

The end.


End file.
